A Place of no Suffering
by Draksion 57
Summary: After years of neglect, rejection and abuse, Shadow finally snaps. Going to a place of no suffering.


Please keep in mind the storyline of each characters past is non existent however relies on the same genuine plot, e.g. Maria getting shot and Tails being an orphan.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" There was a sound of smashing glass, and a short, feminine scream. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream and her chao, Vanilla and even Silver were there to visit Shadow after he'd mentally broken down in public only a few days ago. This, of course, was told by every news station in Mobius, and ultimately ruined whatever remained of Shadow's reputation.

Amy was the only one to enter, as everyone else needn't dare enter the ebony and crimson hedgehog's property in due to 'reasons'. And after trying to talk to him about his past and what he could do to put it behind him, Shadow got increasingly angry due to inheriting his father's anger issues. Amy (trying to help as always) eventually made him snap, causing him to scream at her for 30 minutes before flipping his glass table over, causing it to smash.

Amy, by then, looked traumatised, giving Shadow a look of pure horror. A few glass shards had managed to pierce the flesh in Amy's arms and right leg, about 5 or 6 of them. The impact of the table he caused a book shelf, several pots and pans in the kitchen, his TV and a glass cup to topple onto the floor. Sprinting out of the house at maximum speed, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Vanilla only saw a glimpse of Amy.

'Knuckles, Rouge, you go after her. Everyone else go home, please, I'll deal with Shadow' Knuckles and Rouge ran off after her, discussing where she might be. Everyone else went home without a word, leaving Sonic and Shadow. Sonic stepped inside Shadow's house, staring in fury at Shadow. 'You disgusting, vile excuse for a hedgehog. Look at me,' Shadow stared up at the cobalt blue hedgehog, tears gushing from his bloodshot eyes, 'do you realise how much pain, physical and emotional, you've just caused her? Or are you indifferent to others suffering?'

Shadow replied with a grim and croaky, 'Yes,' Sonic punched Shadow in the face, 'That's just a little taster,' then Shadow was left on his own.

3 Days later…

'Shadow? Shadow?' Rouge called out, as she, Amy, Sonic and Tails had been knocking on his door for over half an hour.

'C'mon Rouge, let's go. He's not going to answer,'

'Fine… But can I at least try something?' She pondered, receiving a nod from Sonic. Rouge thanked him and gently pushed the door open. 'Well…' they all stepped inside, and were not ready for what followed.

After closing the door, they all stared in horror. Many words were written in blood around the walls, consisting of; 'Useless', 'Weak', 'Vile', 'Disgusting', 'Mistake', 'Freak-show', 'Devil', 'Retard', and finally, 'Nothing'. Rouge assumed that these were just a variety of words used to describe Shadow by others. After staring a few more minutes, they walked through the door towards the corridor, which contained phrases and sentences instead of words.

The ones that stood out the most, however, were 'You're worthless, you can't do anything right, I wish you had never been born', and 'You disgusting, vile excuse for a hedgehog', this of course made Sonic feel sick, and finally 'You're a horrible person, a horrible, horrible person, may you burn in the pits of hell', and when they stepped in the bathroom, they were greeted by multiple, bloody, razors. These had obviously been used for attempts of suicide.

Sonic, Tails, Rouge and Amy were dreading the bedroom. However, they mustered up the courage to go in, and regretted it. The room was bare, and the only thing there was the corpse of Shadow Jason Murrillo. Shadow had, in fact, shot himself, however had done it in the most complicated way. He was hanging from a noose, two large incisions on his wrists, which had dried blood around them. His fingertips had slits on them, more noticeably on his thumbs. Next, his chest had stab wounds all around it and finally, a small bullet hole in his head. It was amazing how he hadn't bled out before he shot himself.

Rouge, dropped to her knees. Amy started crying uncontrollably. Tails had turned pale. Sonic had started shaking like a mad man. 'H-he's gone…' Rouge croaked, starting to cry.

1 Week later…

'Shadow… Is that you…?' Sonic whispered, nothing but the colour white surrounding him. Shadow turned around, his mutilated body instead of the clean version that he had before the grisly suicide on the 11th of June 2015, or one week ago.

Shadow started speaking. 'I look inside of myself, and try to find someone else. Someone who's willing to die to watch you crying for help. I knew my blood would be spilled, if you won't then I will. My grave will never be filled. So let heaven be told that I may come I may go. Where I'll end up, I don't know. I keep on asking the question, can I be saved by confession? You see the blood on my hands? At least I'm still reaching to heaven . Someone's gotta pick up the pieces, bury them deep'.


End file.
